Sentimientos encontrados de un momento a otro
by Fujimaru Kasumi
Summary: Un accidente, dos erizos, un fic completamente corto, y ademas cursi! ¡ShadAmy! ¡Dejen Reviews! Historia terminada :D  Adaptación de "ShadAmy" Minidoujin Youtube


_**Sentimientos encontrados de un momento a otro...**_

**¿Qué onda lectores? :D Como ya les había dicho iba a subir otra de mis cursis historias, lamento si me tardé demasiado en subirla, pero no me decidía a poner algunas cosillas... bueno, esta vez vengo con este fic de cuarta el cual gira sobre una de mis parejas favoritas del mundo de Sonic ¡ShadAmy!, bueno, espero la disfruten y comenten :) **

Un erizo negro caminaba tranquilamente por un bosque de la gran Mobius, era un día tranquilo como muchos otros. Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, perdido entre sus pensamientos; sus hermosos ojos color rubí miraban alrededor sin poner mucha atención.

Su rostro mostraba una expresión indescifrable, pero entonces, esa expresión cambió, ahora se mostraba algo sorprendido.

_¿Qué demonios...?_; se preguntó el erizo a sí mismo, _¿Está... temblando? _

En efecto, la tierra se movía un poco, el temblor era de una intensidad muy leve, pero aun así se sentía el miedo correr directamente por las venas.

De repente, un grito ahogado llegó hasta los oídos de Shadow.

-¿Qué es eso...?-pensó el erizo en voz alta-Alguien... alguien está en problemas

Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr en la dirección en la que había escuchado aquel grito. Ese alguien volvió a gritar, pero esta vez el grito se escuchó mucho más fuerte, como en una especie de eco. Shadow llegó a la conclusión de que el origen de aquel grito provenía de una especie de acantilado. Entonces se oye como si algo muy pesado estuviera cayendo repentinamente.

_Un_ _deslave_; pensó Shadow.

El erizo comenzó a correr de nuevo en dirección del gran estruendo, y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó al acantilado. Momentos después ya estaba abajo, echó una mirada rápida al lugar, y entonces... la localizó.

Una eriza color rosa estaba presa del miedo, se abrazaba a sí misma y gritaba sin control alguno, en sus ojos se mostraban algunas lagrimas que luchaban por ser liberadas.

Shadow corrió hacia ella, entonces alzó la vista y vio que una gigantesca roca estaba a punto de caer sobre ella.

-¡Amy!-gritó Shadow, ella no lo escuchó, Shadow no sabía qué hacer, entonces vio que la roca se acercaba mas y mas, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella y de un solo puñetazo hizo añicos a la roca; Amy seguía sin percatarse de quien la había salvado

Amy abrió los ojos lenta y pesadamente, entonces observó detenidamente y de un momento a otro, gritó.

-¡Amy, tranquila, ya estás a salvo!-le dijo Shadow en un vano intento de tranquilizarla

Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a gritar, entonces señaló en la dirección en que se acercaba otra gran roca.

Shadow volteó y en ese instante la única acción que concibió fue empujar a Amy en otra dirección, evitando que los dos fueran aplastados.

Los dos cayeron al suelo, Shadow se levantó rápidamente y jaló a Amy del brazo, le rodeó con un brazo la cadera y con otra sacó una Chaos Emerald.

-¡Chaos Control!-dijo Shadow y los dos desaparecieron en un destello verde

Los dos erizos reaparecieron en otro extremo del acantilado, por el momento el deslave había cesado un poco, Shadow soltó por un momento a Amy, ella se recarga en un extremo a recobrar el aire, está desconcertada por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Se oye cómo algo de grava fina junto con algunas pierdas caen lentamente, entonces un sonido más fuerte inunda los oídos de Shadow.

Más tierra cae casi cubriendo a los dos erizos.

_Mierda... aquí vamos de nuevo_; piensa el erizo.

De un momento a otro, piedras comienzan a caer de nuevo.

-¡Cuidado!-grita Shadow y en un segundo acorrala a Amy entre sus brazos, sus manos están apoyadas contra la pared, evitando que Amy se haga daño alguno

Duran unos minutos así hasta que las piedras dejan de caer.

Amy abre los ojos cuidadosamente y mira a Shadow, sorprendida. Shadow por el momento está mirando hacia otra dirección.

_¿Shadow...?_; se cuestiona Amy; _¿El... me protegió?_

-¿Estás bien, Amy?-le pregunta Shadow repentinamente, aun mirando hacia otro lugar-¿Amy?-dice mientras la mira a los ojos

Los dos se sonrojan al notar la nula distancia entre sus rostros, más bien dicho, entre sus labios...

_¿Qué es lo que me pasa, porque me palpita tanto el corazón?_; se pregunta Shadow mientras mira hacia otro lado en un vano intento de no volver a sonrojar

Shadow volteó, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir algo, porque en ese mismo instante... Amy rozó sus labios contra los de él; Shadow la mira incrédulo, ella cierra los ojos por el momento, mientras deja pasar aquella situación.

Después de unos segundos ella se separa y mira a Shadow, los dos vuelven a sonrojar.

Shadow quita repentinamente sus brazos de la pared de roca, se voltea, dándole la espalda a Amy, y cuidadosamente roza sus labios con su mano, no acaba de entender lo que acaba de pasar.

_Ella tocó sus labios contra los míos... ¿Qué es esta sensación tan extraña?_; se cuestiona Shadow aun de espaldas.

-¡UMM! ¡Lo siento! No sé que me sucedió-se excusa Amy algo nerviosa ^0^-¿Umm, Shadow?-pregunta al ver que no hay respuesta alguna de su parte

El voltea sin expresión alguna en su rostro, ella se pone aun más nerviosa a causa de la fría expresión de Shadow; traga saliva algo intranquila.

De un momento a otro, el jala de su brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí, la toma de los brazos, haciendo que sus ojos se toparan con los suyos.

-¿Cuál es el significado de lo que acabas de hacer?-le pregunta el fríamente aun mirándola directamente a los ojos

-Ahh... el... beso... significa... em...-comienza a decir ella algo nerviosa y roja como un tomate-bueno, significa cuando a alguien le dices... am... "me gustas"-le dice ella aun nerviosa y mostrando una leve sonrisa

Esta vez, la expresión de Shadow se suavizó, pensó algo por un momento, entonces acerca su rostro al de Amy, haciendo que sus labios volvieran a rozase; esta vez, es ella quien lo ve algo incrédula.

Shadow se separa un momento y la ve a los ojos.

-Tú también me gustas, Amy-le dice sonriendo

Los dos se quedan mirando unos segundos, ella coloca sus brazos en el cuello de él y Shadow la toma de la cadera, atrayéndola aun más hacia él, después vuelven a juntar sus labios...

¡Fin!

**¡Hey! ¿Entonces qué me dicen lectores, me merezco un review de parte suya? Ya sé que está algo cortito, pero puse todo mi empeño en escribirlo, pero bueno, espero y lo hayan disfrutado, y de verdad, les estaría súper agradecida si comentan ^^**

**Por el momento esto es todo de mi parte, antes de irme, aprovecho esta oportunidad para mandar saludos a los seguidores de mi otra historia "Mi mundo sub-real" les prometo no tardarme tanto en subir el próximo cap. ;)**

**P.S: De seguro alguns de ustedes habrán notado algo raro. ¡SI! Lo admito, en youtube hay un comic donde narra cierta parte de todo esto, literal, lo saqué de ahí, pero también, yo escribí la mayoría de esto, solo una mínima parte es del comic. ¬¬**

**Bien, me largo.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! :D **

**¡Chaos Control! **


End file.
